Noxious Instinct
by Niu
Summary: Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, muito menos o motivo daquilo, mas sabia que, com a força daquele homem e a obstinação que via em seu olhar, estava perdido.
1. Prólogo

**Noxious Instinct - Prólogo**

* * *

_Beta: Cristal Samejima _

_Agradecimentos à Blanxe pelas idéias e pelo título :D -rindo- destruidoooora! JSOJAOPJSOP_

Gostaria de deixar bem claro desde já que esta **não** é uma **deathfic**.

* * *

Sorriu suavemente. Juntou as roupas que ele havia deixado espalhadas pelo quarto devido à pressa, guardando-as em seu lugar. Ficara triste ao saber que ele viajaria tão subitamente, não dando tempo nem de se despedirem direito, porém sabia que era necessário; a companhia em que ele trabalhava havia acabado de receber uma proposta de fusão e, como representante financeiro, era seu papel tomar a frente das negociações. Ele havia prometido ligar todas as noites para que não se sentisse sozinho... e aquela lembrança o fez sorrir ainda mais.

Estavam juntos há pouco mais de um ano em um relacionamento estável e apaixonado, e Duo achava que a decisão de morarem juntos havia sido a melhor decisão que poderiam tomar. Gostava de partilhar sua intimidade com ele, de vê-lo acordar todos os dias de manhã e ralhar consigo por ter devorado todo o sorvete da casa. Era como se, daquela forma, estivesse completo e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, realmente feliz.

O telefone tocou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos e fazendo-o se precipitar para atendê-lo. E, ao ouvir a voz grossa de seu amante, Duo sentiu seu coração acelerar, fazendo seu sorriso se alargar consideravelmente.

- Atendeu rápido. Já está com saudades? – Ele brincou, fazendo Duo rir.

- Você sabe que sim! Onde você está? – Perguntou, curioso.

- Trânsito. Acho que vou me atrasar.

Duo suspirou alto, vencido.

- O jatinho da empresa vai te esperar, fica tranqüilo. – Disse, tentando despreocupar o amante.

- Eu não estou preocupado, na verdade eu queria estar com você. – Ele disse, com a voz levemente rouca, fazendo com que um arrepio corresse pelo corpo de Duo.

Foi uma pena não poder levá-lo para o aeroporto para que se despedissem devidamente por lá, mas não dirigia carros e seu namorado não poderia embarcar com os cabelos e as roupas desalinhadas pela carona de sua moto, por isso decidira dirigir e deixar o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto.

- Queria é? Fazendo o quê? – Duo instigou com a voz manhosa, ouvindo o amante suspirar do outro lado da linha.

- Primeiro, eu gostaria de te deitar na nossa cama e tirar cada peça da sua roupa vagarosamente enquanto te beijo... – Ele explicou naquele tom de voz pausado e sedutor que Duo tanto gostava.

- Hm... parece bom. E depois?

- Depois eu beijaria cada parte do seu corpo e amarraria seus braços na cabeceira da cama. – O amante o instigou, fazendo Duo sentir suas calças começarem a se apertar.

- Não é justo... você sabe o quanto eu gosto de te tocar... – Resmungou, acariciando o próprio corpo instintivamente.

- Eu também gosto do seu toque, mas hoje minha vontade era apenas tocar você.

Duo mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos e tentando imaginá-lo consigo.

- Isso é tortura... eu quero você aqui. – Murmurou, sentindo realmente falta do namorado.

- Eu também queria estar com você... queria estar despindo você, beijando você e, principalmente, fazendo amor com você, Duo. – A voz rouca fez com que gemesse, acariciando seu membro já excitado por cima da calça enquanto se lembrava de como era fazer amor com ele.

- E o que mais?

- Eu acho que o resto vai ficar para quando eu voltar. O trânsito voltou a fluir. – Ele disse, demonstrando divertimento em sua voz.

- Isso não é justo, Zechs! Admite que você ligou só pra me provocar! – Duo grunhiu, querendo bater no namorado por tê-lo deixado naquele estado.

Zechs riu ruidosamente, aquela risada arrogante que Duo amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo.

- Espere por mim, meu pequeno. Eu garanto que não estou em melhor estado que você. – Ele explicou, compreensivamente. – Espere por mim.

- Eu não sei se vou agüentar esperar... – Duo resmungou, suspirando em seguida. – Três dias, não é?

- Três dias.

- Eu vou tentar me segurar... mas fique sabendo, Zechs Marquise, que quando o senhor voltar, não vamos sair dessa cama por um final de semana inteiro! – Intimou, ouvindo o namorado rir novamente.

- Acho uma ótima idéia. Até mais tarde, meu pequeno. Ligo quando chegar lá.

- Até... eu te amo. – Duo declarou, suavemente.

- Eu também te amo.

Dito isso, Duo ouviu o telefone ficar mudo, suspirando alto e o colocando no gancho. Estava excitado, não ia negar, mas não buscaria alívio com suas próprias mãos; prometera a Zechs esperar e era isso o que faria. Ou pelo menos, se empenharia em fazer.

Após algumas horas, estava imensamente entediado. Sentia falta de Zechs, de sua voz grave ressoando pelo apartamento, de seu cheiro... mas teria de se conformar, pelo menos por alguns poucos dias. Parecia que, nos dois meses em que haviam decidido morarem juntos, Duo havia se tornado viciado no namorado, querendo estar perto dele o tempo todo. Só esperava que a empresa não o sugasse por mais tempo do que o planejado, o que o faria sucumbir ao desejo que sentia pelo outro homem e se tocar fantasiando-o. Sabia que Zechs não o recriminaria por isso, mas gostava de pensar que a espera só aumentaria o prazer que sentiria quando estivesse novamente nos braços de seu namorado.

Conheceram-se, ocasionalmente, na festa de um amigo em comum. Não foram sequer apresentados mas, por um descuido, Duo acabou tropeçando e derrubando sua bebida na fina roupa de Zechs. Aqueles belos olhos azuis claro, frios, o haviam cativado desde o começo. Zechs, ao invés de repreendê-lo, apenas sorrira suavemente, dizendo que não havia qualquer problema e puxara um assunto qualquer em seguida, para a total surpresa de Duo. Conversaram durante toda a noite, concordando em sair juntos mais vezes e se conhecerem melhor, acabando por se envolverem pouco tempo depois.

Aquelas lembranças trouxeram novamente um sorriso para o rosto de Duo, enquanto ele mudava os canais da televisão compulsivamente, parando no telejornal. Não estava nem um pouco afim de assisti-lo, mas era a melhor coisa que havia para ver naquele momento. Resolveu ir para a cozinha preparar algo rápido para comer, enquanto o telejornal encontrava-se em intervalo. Esquentou a comida que preparara no almoço, pegando uma lata de refrigerante na geladeira e voltando para o quarto. Acabou por adormecer pouco tempo depois de acabar sua refeição e levar a louça para a pia, resmungando, em seu estado sonolento, que estava farto de ver notícias trágicas. Mas foi acordado em poucas horas, quando o telefone tocou insistentemente, revelando a voz de seu amado e o fazendo despertar de uma vez. Conversaram por horas, até Zechs ser obrigado a desligar e desejar-lhe boa noite, prometendo ligar no dia seguinte.

Duo voltou a adormecer em seguida, tomado pela exaustão e se lembrando que teria de acordar cedo porque amanhã era dia de faxina.

**x**

A campainha tocou, acordando-o num susto. Franziu o cenho, levantando-se da cama e dirigiu-se até a porta, perguntando-se se Quatre havia esquecido a chave. O faxineiro costumava ser bastante responsável e esquecer a chave seria um episódio inédito para o loiro. Suspirou, olhando no olho mágico e sorrindo largamente ao ver que não se tratava de Quatre.

- Que surpresa! – Disse, abrindo a porta e esperando o outro entrar. – O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – Perguntou, trancando a porta em seguida.

Nada foi dito pelo homem, que simplesmente atingiu seu estômago com um soco, fazendo-o cair.

- O que... – Duo babulciou, sendo calado por um chute em seu queixo, seguido de vários outros por seu corpo. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, muito menos o motivo daquilo, mas sabia que, com a força daquele homem e a obstinação que via em seu olhar, estava perdido.

Foi erguido do chão quando ele puxou sua trança, fazendo-o gemer dolorosamente, enquanto seu corpo era levado de encontro ao dele e seus lábios tocavam-lhe o ouvido.

- Ele foi avisado. E quem sofre as conseqüências é você. – O homem sussurrou, jogando-o em seguida de contra a parede, fazendo com que o ar lhe faltasse nos pulmões de Duo. Não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas tinha a certeza de que era sobre Zechs. O que seu amante havia feito, afinal? O que estava acontecendo ali?!

Um novo soco atingiu-lhe o rosto, fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse por seus lábios e Duo sentiu que sua mandíbula havia se deslocado. Passado o choque pelo ataque súbito, Duo revidou com um no estomago do homem, fazendo-o gemer e se afastar, curvado em dor. Aproveitou a baixa de sua guarda para retribuir o soco que havia levado anteriormente, levando o homem ao chão enquanto o chutava com força. Seu corpo queimava em raiva e mágoa, mas não poderia deixar que sua razão fosse cega por aquilo, senão acabaria por sucumbir.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, idiota? – Gritou, tentando esclarecer o motivo daquela violência gratuita. – Está com algum problema comigo?

Não esperava que o homem se recuperasse tão rápido, segurando seu pé e tirando seu equilíbrio, fazendo com que caísse desconfortavelmente no chão. A dor em sua coluna fora tão grande que Duo se viu imóvel por alguns segundos, o suficiente para que ele pousasse o antebraço em seu pescoço e tentasse estrangulá-lo.

- Meu problema não é _com _você. – O homem respondeu, a respiração ofegante. – Meu problema _é_ você. E vai ser ainda mais doloroso se você resistir, Duo.

O ar estava lhe faltando, mas, com esforço, conseguiu empurrá-lo para longe de si, enquanto tentava se levantar. Mas seu braço foi capturado e puxado quando estava de joelhos, fazendo com que Duo voltasse a cair, desajeitadamente. Socou o rosto a sua frente quando o homem, sem querer, deixou a guarda aberta novamente, mas a joelhada que recebeu em seu estomago o fez se curvar diante da dor. Estava perdido, mas esperava conseguir ganhar tempo o suficiente para que Quatre chegasse.

Recuperando-se mais rápido do que esperava, Duo tentou novamente tirar o homem de cima de si, levando as mãos até sua traquéia e a apertando firmemente, fazendo com que o outro grunhisse e o soltasse num gesto inconsciente. Isso foi o suficiente para que rastejasse para longe e se levantasse, correndo em direção ao quarto, mas parando subitamente ao sentir algo atingir seu ombro esquerdo, sabendo ser uma bala. E aquilo foi o que o homem precisou para mirar e atingir sua cabeça por trás, fazendo-o cair ruidosamente no chão, completamente inconsciente, enquanto uma poça de sangue começava a se fazer presente no local onde seu rosto repousava.

O homem sorriu, caminhando até o corpo para ter certeza de que seu trabalho havia sido efetivado. Porém, quando se encontrava a poucos passos deste, o barulho da chave abrindo a porta do apartamento fez com que estancasse, correndo para se esconder no local mais próximo ao notar a entrada de um jovem loiro que não conhecia.

- Duo, cheguei! – O jovem declarou, sorrindo. – Você ainda está dormindo, é? Vou começar pela sala então!

Cuidadosamente, o homem abriu a janela do quarto de Duo, após deixar uma pequena nota em cima da cama, e deslizou até a saída de incêndio, sequer pensando em fechá-la enquanto fugia rapidamente. Tinha quase certeza de que sua missão havia sido cumprida, por isso não havia com o que se preocupar.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Noxious Instinct - Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Beta: Cristal Samejima _

Gostaria de deixar bem claro desde já que esta **não** é uma **deathfic**.

* * *

Quatre se dirigiu até a área de serviço, deixando sua bolsa e pegando o material de limpeza para começar a faxina da casa. O apartamento de Duo e de Zechs não era tão pequeno, mas gostava de trabalhar lá assim mesmo. Nas vezes em que Duo o ajudava, por ser e não ter nada melhor para fazer enquanto o namorado ainda estava no trabalho, Quatre se divertia junto ao jovem durante a limpeza. Considerava Duo um amigo e apreciava o tempo em que podiam ficar conversando durante o almoço; Duo era um ótimo conselheiro e Quatre gostava de expor seus problemas a ele.

Porém, quando entrou na sala, Quatre pôde perceber uma estranha mancha de sangue na parede, cercada por diversas outras pelo chão, fazendo-o largar o material de limpeza instintivamente enquanto notava a porta do quarto de Duo aberta. Arregalou os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto se encaminhava até o aposento do amigo.

- Duo? Você está bem? – Perguntou, o pavor o tomando a cada passo que dava. Não sabia o que ia encontrar lá dentro, mas tinha a impressão de que não era nada bom. – Duo?

Foi então que estancou, horrorizado, olhando para o corpo estirado no chão. Sangue escorria pelo piso, proveniente da cabeça de Duo, enquanto o rosto do rapaz estava dentro de uma espessa poça de sangue. Quatre gritou. Nunca achou que fosse gritar tão alto em toda a sua vida, mas a cena diante de si simplesmente fez com que o pânico sobrepujasse sua razão. Porém, caminhou até o corpo com lágrimas nos olhos, tremendo, na intenção de verificar se o amigo estava vivo. Tirou-lhe o rosto da poça de sangue para que ele respirasse melhor, enquanto seu estomago dava voltas e ameaçava fazê-lo vomitar.

- Oh Allah, oh Allah, oh Allah... – Repetia como um mantra, tirando o telefone celular de dentro do bolso e discando para o numero da emergência. Não soube como conseguiu explicar o ocorrido aos para-médicos, apenas lembrava-se de ter ficado olhando para o corpo ensangüentado de Duo até a chegada da ambulância, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Não demorou muito para que desmaiasse ao ver os para-médicos levando o corpo de Duo, a imagem de todo aquele sangue ainda grudada em seus olhos.

Acordou um tempo depois, percebendo-se no hospital, enquanto uma enfermeira o observava com pesar.

- Ele... como ele está? – Perguntou, aflito.

- O senhor é algum parente ou amigo? – A mulher o perguntou, calmamente.

- Amigo. Eu... trabalho na casa dele. Como ele está? – Voltou a perguntar, num tom de voz mais alto.

- Ainda não sabemos, ele acabou de entrar na cirurgia. Mas não me parece nada bem. O senhor sabe como posso contatar algum parente dele?

- Eu... não conheço a família dele... eu vou ligar para o namorado dele, eles moram juntos... ele deve saber alguma coisa, não é? É... deve saber... – Quatre disse, percebendo que havia voltando a tremer, pegando o celular que sequer se lembrava de ter guardado no bolso novamente, e rebentando em lágrimas.

- Fique calmo, o senhor está muito nervoso. Quer um copo de água? – A enfermeira ofereceu, visivelmente preocupada.

- Sim, por favor. – Quatre pediu com a voz embargada, discando em seguida para o numero do celular de Zechs.

- Quatre? – A voz grossa do homem o atendeu após o terceiro toque, soando apreensiva. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, Zechs! – O loiro disse, sendo tomado por uma torrente de soluços, que se misturaram às lágrimas. – É o Duo.

- O que tem o Duo?! – Zechs disse, claramente temeroso. – Fala Quatre!

- Eu... eu... cheguei na casa de vocês e tinha sangue na parede... e no chão... e ele estava lá no quarto com... com um... tiro na cabeça... e o rosto... numa poça de sangue! – O faxineiro contou, chorando cada vez mais.

A dramatização de Quatre fez com que Zechs entrasse em pânico, quase deixando o celular cair de sua mão ao ouvir que seu amado havia recebido um tiro. Aquilo não podia ser real... não, não havia como! O detalhamento do faxineiro deixou que sua mente criasse a cena descrita e Zechs não conseguia conceber que aquilo poderia ter sido real.

- Onde ele está?! Onde? – Gritou ao telefone, desesperado. – Ele está vivo, não está? Diga Quatre!

- Sim... ele está na cirurgia... estamos no Memorial... venha logo para cá, Zechs... Oh Allah!

Sem responder, Zechs desligou o telefone e correu até o escritório improvisado de sua superiora, pálido. Sequer bateu na porta, entrou rapidamente e viu o olhar da mulher expressar surpresa e, em seguida, preocupação.

- Marquise? – Ela perguntou, notando o desespero de seu agente.

- É Duo... acabei de receber a noticia que ele foi baleado. Foram eles... eu sei que foram! – Respondeu, perdendo o último resquício de seu autocontrole. – Permissão para voltar, Comandante.

A mulher se levantou da mesa com uma expressão grave, tirando o rádio de sua cintura e ordenando para que os preparativos da volta de Zechs estivessem prontos em vinte minutos. Pegando o celular que se encontrava na mesa improvisada, ela voltou a ligar com o cenho franzido.

- Agente Yui, aqui é a Comandante Une. O companheiro de Marquise foi vítima de tentativa de assassinato. Tire a polícia disso, eu quero a nossa perícia na casa de Marquise e que a investigação fique em nossas mãos. Fui clara? – A mulher ordenou, imperiosamente.

- Sim, senhora. – O agente respondeu-lhe, desligando o telefone em seguida.

Une olhou para Zechs com pesar, assentindo em seguida.

- Permissão concedida. Estarei de volta em poucos dias e me mantenha informada. – Ela declarou, fazendo com que o agente assentisse e saísse da sala.

Era como se todo o seu mundo tivesse desabado. Nunca cogitara a possibilidade de Duo sair machucado por ter ignorado o aviso que recebera para deixar as investigações sobre o tráfico de humanos de lado, mas também não conseguia entender como eles sabiam que a investigação continuava em andamento, já que a discrição de sua equipe não deixava pistas para os criminosos. Mas voltou seu foco de pensamento à Duo, sentindo-se extremamente culpado pelo que havia acontecido com o amante. Sentia-se mal por ter mentido para Duo durante todo o tempo em que estavam juntos, mas, em sua profissão, não era permitido nem que a família soubesse em que trabalhava, recebendo um emprego-disfarce pelo governo para que sua verdadeira profissão ficasse encoberta. E agora Duo estava no hospital por sua culpa... não saberia o que fazer se seu amante morresse e, na verdade, nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade; Duo era tudo para si e não saberia mais viver sem ele.

**x**

- Pressão?

- Doze por seis, estável.

Um suspiro.

- Respiração desritmada. Entubar?

Um aceno positivo fez com que as providências fossem tomadas, enquanto a preparação para a cirurgia era feita. Rasparam o cabelo do jovem apenas ao redor do ferimento, fazendo a médica suspirar novamente e se preparar para operá-lo. Seria uma cirurgia difícil, disso não tinha dúvidas, mas esperava que o rapaz fosse forte o suficiente para sair dela com vida.

Uma hora depois, do lado de fora, na sala de espera, o jovem loiro abraçava o homem que havia acabado de chegar, aparentando desespero. Não sabia o que falar para acalmá-lo, por isso apenas acariciou seus ombros, tentando passar algum conforto.

- Alguma notícia? – O homem perguntou, desfazendo o abraço e o olhando nos olhos.

- Nada ainda. Disseram que a cirurgia pode ser demorada e... as chances dele... não são muitas. Ah Zechs... eu... sinto muito...

Fechando os olhos momentaneamente, Zechs sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Não podia perdê-lo... não daquela forma estúpida... Passou a mão pelos cabelos e pegou seu celular, discando para o amigo mais próximo que tinha e esperando que ele pudesse apoiá-lo naquele momento.

- Heero? – Chamou, assim que o telefone foi atendido.

- Diga. Como ele está? – O amigo perguntou, soando preocupado.

- Eu... não sei ainda. Você pode vir para cá? – Pediu, com a voz fraca.

- Eu já estou indo.

Dito isso, o telefone ficou mudo, fazendo com que Zechs suspirasse alto e olhasse para a porta da sala de cirurgia, vencido. Sabia que Duo era forte e determinado, só esperava que aquilo o ajudasse a sair vivo daquela sala...

**x**

A perícia chegou ao local meia hora depois das ordens do Agente Yui, que dispensou a polícia com seu crachá especial. Entraram no apartamento, observando o que já havia sido feito pela perícia policial, enquanto tomavam nota e coletavam mais dados. Amostras do sangue da sala foram recolhidas e, por seu posicionamento, puderam constatar que houve briga. Só esperavam poder ter colhido mostras do sangue do assassino também...

A marca do corpo de Duo havia sido feita com fita adesiva, demarcando o local, enquanto uma suposta rota havia sido feita; o assassino entrou pela janela do quarto, encontrando a vítima na sala. Ambos brigaram e, quando a vítima tentou se proteger correndo para o quarto, levou um tiro na cabeça. O assassino então saiu pela janela por onde entrara sem ter sido visto. Estava claro que a intenção era matar, mas o estranho era o criminoso não ter conferido se Duo ainda estava vivo.

Não era um amador, isso puderam constatar logo de cara, pois não havia digitais ou pegadas, mas o fato de não ter cumprido sua intenção deixava Wufei confuso; seria tal assassino confiante demais em suas habilidades para se dar ao trabalho de verificar o corpo? Continuou observando o quarto, até se abaixar e notar que havia um pequeno papel debaixo da cama. Esticou-se e o pegou, franzindo o cenho ao notar seu conteúdo.

'Você foi avisado.'

Então, Wufei entendeu porque a vítima sobrevivera; o suspeito estava com pressa. Era evidente, pois uma nota como aquela não ficaria em qualquer lugar, muito menos debaixo da cama. Aquele era o tipo de nota que os executores costumavam a afixar no corpo ou em local visível. Colocou a nota na sacola de evidências, ressentido do fato desta ser datilografada, enquanto continuava a observar o local. Precisava do depoimento do agente Marquise para saber de a vítima costumava a deixar a janela aberta para ter a certeza de que a rota feita poderia ser considerada, pois notou que o ventilador do quarto ainda estava ligado. Mas não via por onde o assassino poderia ter entrado além daquela janela, afinal as da sala estavam trancadas e não acreditava que o companheiro do agente Marquise fosse estúpido o suficiente para abrir a porta para algum estranho no começo da manhã.

Este era outro fato que o intrigava; o horário em que o suspeito agira. Era um tanto ousado demais atacar durante a manhã e, para Wufei, aquele assassino era um homem bastante presunçoso. Ou talvez ele tivesse motivos para ser assim... Teria que questionar os vizinhos para saber se algum homem fora do comum havia sido visto. Se ninguém o tivesse avistado durante àquela hora do dia, Wufei teria que admitir que homem era melhor do que esperava e, talvez não fosse tão estúpido e presunçoso assim. Porém, aquilo só faria com que o caso ficasse ainda mais complexo do que aparentava ser.

**x**

Zechs levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver o amigo se sentar ao seu lado, pousando uma das mãos em seu ombro, tentando passar-lhe conforto. Suspirou, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto Heero o olhava com pesar e, em seguida, desviava os olhos para Quatre, observando-o questionadoramente.

- Quem é ele? – Heero perguntou, confuso.

- Quatre... o faxineiro que trabalha lá em casa. Foi ele quem encontrou o corpo de Duo. – Zechs explicou, vendo o amigo assentir.

- Ele vai sair dessa. – Heero assegurou, apertando-lhe o ombro suavemente. – Você conhece o Duo.

- É tudo minha culpa... eu jurei que ia protegê-lo de tudo... e não cumpri com minha promessa. Eu devia ter seguido o aviso e parado, mas eu não...

- Zechs, chega! – O amigo o interrompeu, sacudindo-o fracamente. – A culpa não é sua se resolveram punir Duo para te atingir, você nunca poderia saber.

- Se ele não sobreviver, Heero... eu não sei o que vai ser de mim.

- Então vamos esperar que ele sobreviva.

Quatre, percebendo a angústia de Zechs, resolveu ir até a máquina de café mais próxima e levar um pouco da bebida forte, para dar-lhe mais ânimo enquanto esperava por notícias de Duo. O homem aceitou o copo de bom grado, agradecendo sinceramente, e o levando aos lábios. O olhar em seu rosto era de puro desolamento e temor, mas Quatre, assim como o tal Heero, amigo de Zechs, acreditava que Duo sairia daquela.

Um tempo depois, o que pareceu ser uma eternidade para Zechs, a porta da sala de cirurgia se abriu, revelando a presença de uma médica, que os olhava estranhamente.

- Senhor Marquise? – Ela chamou, vendo Zechs se levantar prontamente, e caminhar em sua direção. – Eu dou a Doutora Sally Po, que operou o seu companheiro, o senhor Maxwell... e estou aqui para lhe dar notícias.

- Ele... sobreviveu? – Zechs perguntou ansioso e apavorado ao mesmo tempo, vendo a médica sorrir-lhe fracamente em simpatia.

- Sim. – O homem relaxou visivelmente, fazendo Sally se retesar diante do resto da notícia que teria de dar. – A bala foi removida, mas devo comunicar ao senhor que seu companheiro está em coma e há a possibilidade de ele nunca despertar, o que, no momento, é o que eu estou inclinada a acreditar. Ainda estou impressionada que ele tenha sobrevivido a uma lesão cerebral tão grave quanto a que teve...

Zechs sentiu-se congelar diante daquela constatação. Talvez... talvez seu Duo nunca mais acordasse. Talvez... nunca mais houvesse os risos de Duo preenchendo a casa, invenções culinárias de Duo para o final de semana com Heero, Duo cantando no chuveiro... Duo acordando de manhã após fazerem amor a noite inteira... Talvez... nunca mais pudesse olhar naqueles belos olhos violetas e dizer que o amava. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem que se desse conta de que estava chorando, enquanto o braço de Heero o sustentava e, sem aquele apoio, Zechs tinha a certeza de que teria caído.

- Contudo, não perca a esperança, senhor Marquise. – A medica continuou, em simpatia ao homem a sua frente. – Pacientes de coma podem surpreender. Por mais que a chance seja pequena, o senhor Maxwell pode vir a despertar um dia. Eu já vi pacientes com menos de cinco por cento de chance despertarem depois de vários meses.

Zechs a olhou, de forma esperançosa, enquanto assentia calmamente.

- Eu... posso vê-lo? – Pediu, com a voz baixa.

- Pode... mas apenas o senhor. Siga-me, por favor. – Sally disse, vendo o jovem oriental tirar a mão do ombro de Zechs, após apertá-lo suavemente como se para passar algum conforto, e sussurrar algumas palavras de encorajamento.

A médica o guiou até a UTI, levando-o até Duo e dando-lhe um tempo a sós. Era apenas meia hora, mas Zechs não se importou. Porém, ao ver seu Duo ali deitado, completamente inconsciente e com a cabeça enfaixada, além dos diversos cortes e hematomas por seu rosto, Zechs julgou o prazo dado pela médica muito pequeno. Queria passar a noite toda ali, segurando a mão de seu amado e se certificando de que ele estava realmente vivo, apesar de sua anormal palidez. Tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto observava as feições adormecidas.

- Duo... – Ele sussurrou, segurando-lhe a mão e a levando aos lábios.

A falta de resposta o estava deixando louco. Queria ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez, ouvi-lo dizer que tudo ficaria bem... Mas seu Duo agora estava ali, inerte, pendendo entre a vida e a morte e Zechs teve que se controlar para simplesmente não entrar em desespero. Como seria dormir todos esses dias sozinho, tendo a certeza de que a pessoa que mais queria entre seus braços estava deitada numa cama de hospital? Como seria viver sem a presença dele ao seu lado, sem as brincadeiras, sem as palavras de amor? Não sabia a resposta e, na verdade, tinha medo de descobrir, mas não desistiria dele; não importava o tempo que demorasse, mas esperaria por Duo até que ele acordasse.

- Dizem que os pacientes em coma podem ouvir tudo. – A médica disse ao voltar, sobressaltando-o. – Converse com ele... talvez isso ajude a estimulá-lo a acordar. Pelo que eu já vi, a grande maioria dos pacientes que acordam são os que têm a família sempre ao lado, conversando com eles... não é como se ele estivesse morto, ele apenas não pode acordar e te responder. O coma é o tempo que o corpo precisa para se recuperar de um grande trauma e quanto mais estímulos ele tiver para tal recuperação, mais rápido ela acontecerá.

- Mas... você disse que não acredita que ele vá acordar... – Zechs argumentou, desviando os olhos de Duo para a mulher.

- Não, eu disse que estava inclinada a acreditar nisso. Talvez ele nunca se recupere totalmente, senhor Marquise, mas ele ainda tem chances, mesmo que pequenas. – Sally explicou, otimista. – Eu não gosto de tirar a esperança das pessoas, eu acho que sem esperança, milagres não acontecem.

Zechs sorriu suavemente, suspirando em seguida.

- Você é uma médica muito diferente dos outros. – Ele declarou, vendo-a retribuir o sorriso.

- É porque nós, médicos, já vimos muita morte acontecer em nossas próprias mãos, assim como nas mãos de nossos colegas. Isso faz muitos perderem a esperança e o grande encanto de ser médico, que é o de salvar vidas. Eu nunca perdi a esperança e acho que o dia que eu perder, será o dia que deixarei de ser médica. – Sally declarou, olhando para Duo em seguida. – Ele é um belo rapaz... tem a vida toda pela frente. Vamos esperar que o corpo dele se recupere e ele possa acordar e voltar a viver.

Zechs assentiu, grato pelo apoio da mulher. Não iria perder as esperanças de modo algum... seria tão forte quanto Duo e lutaria ao seu lado para que ele voltasse para si.

- Infelizmente seu tempo acabou, senhor Marquise. – Sally interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Mas o senhor pode voltar amanhã a partir das oito horas da manhã. Poderá ficar com ele o quanto quiser, até passar a noite se desejar, mas avise aos familiares para que venham visitá-lo também.

- Eles não virão. Os pais de Duo o expulsaram de casa quando descobriram que ele era gay. Para eles, Duo já morreu há muitos anos. – Zechs explicou, com pesar. Pôde perceber um brilho revoltado nos olhos da médica, que foi refletido quando sua expressão de fechara, mostrando toda a sua indignação.

- Preconceito é o pior dos defeitos humanos. – Ela disse, sem acrescentar mais nada.

Zechs voltou a suspirar, olhando para o namorado uma última vez e voltando a beijar-lhe a mão.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou, seguindo o conselho da médica. – Amanhã eu volto para te ver.

E, dito isso, Sally o levou para fora da UTI, entregando-o de volta aos amigos e despedindo-se dele.

- Quer que eu te leve em casa? – Heero lhe perguntou, com as feições preocupadas. – Você não está em condições de dirigir.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu, sem qualquer emoção em sua voz.

- Se você quiser, eu vou com você, Zechs. Para ajudar a limpar... – Quatre se ofereceu, pesaroso.

- Não é necessário. – Heero respondeu pelo amigo, de forma suave. – Eu o ajudo.

Quatre assentiu, entendendo que o que o outro homem precisava, no momento, era de um ombro amigo. Despediu-se de ambos, oferecendo ajuda para qualquer coisa e prometendo visitar Duo no dia seguinte, afinal eram amigos e não pretendia deixar de acompanhar a sua recuperação.

Heero dirigiu metodicamente até a casa do amigo, deixando-o na sala enquanto ia até a área de serviço pegar um balde e um pano. Ambos se dirigiram ao quarto em seguida e Zechs estancou ao ver a quantidade de sangue seco que se encontrava no chão. Sangue não era um problema para si, afinal era um agente secreto e matar fazia parte de seu trabalho, mas saber que aquele sangue era do seu Duo o deixava atônito e seu estomago se revoltou; era como se pudesse ver seu amante deitado no chão com um buraco na cabeça se esvaindo em sangue e não podia tolerar aquela visão.

Porém, Heero pareceu sentir seu recuo, guiou-o de volta para a sala e mandou que ficasse ali até que houvesse terminado, pois daria conta daquilo sozinho. Zechs o agradeceu imensamente, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos para não ver as marcas que manchavam a parede branca da sala. Sua consciência teimava em lembrá-lo que havia falhado com Duo, que não fora capaz de protegê-lo e que, por sua culpa, ele estava naquela cama de hospital agora. Não sabia se conseguiria dormir naquela noite – ou em qualquer outra noite – sabendo que Duo quase morrera por seu descuido.

- Eu vou pedir algo para você comer. – Heero declarou, voltando para a sala sem que o outro homem sequer notasse. Percebeu que as marcas na parede haviam sumido também e agradeceu mentalmente ao amigo por sua discrição.

- Não tenho fome.

- Você não pode definhar junto com ele, tem que se manter firme. – O amigo lhe disse, franzindo o cenho e fazendo com que Zechs suspirasse, vencido.

- Eu não vou conseguir comer nada nem tão cedo. – Explicou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu vou ficar aqui hoje. Você não está em condições de ficar sozinho.

Talvez realmente não estivesse, mas agradecia a iniciativa do amigo de qualquer forma. Ficar sozinho acabaria por enlouquecê-lo e ter seu melhor amigo por perto o ajudaria a manter sua sanidade.

- Você não vai avisar à família dele? – Heero o questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe que...

- Sim, eu sei. Mas agora é diferente. Avise. – O amigo o orientou, calmamente. – Ele está numa situação delicada. Pode ser a última vez que os pais o verão.

- Ele não vai morrer! – Zechs declarou, firmemente. – Não... ele não vai morrer...

- Avise à família dele.

O loiro cedeu, pegou o telefone e discou um numero já quase esquecido. Na verdade, sequer sabia porque ainda o lembrava, mas não questionaria sua memória naquele momento.

O telefone chamou até quase cair, quando foi atendido por uma voz feminina que fez Zechs suspirar; não sabia o que dizer mas o olhar de Heero o acalmou um pouco.

- Pois não? – A mulher disse, despreocupadamente.

- Clarisse? – Zechs perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- É ela, quem fala?

- Zechs. Eu estou sendo obrigado a ligar devido às circunstâncias. – Disse, com o tom de voz frio, demonstrando seu desagrado em falar com aquela mulher.

- E que circunstâncias seriam essas? – A mulher questionou, soando curiosa e desgostosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Seu filho está em coma. Ele levou um tiro na cabeça essa manhã e está em coma. – O homem explicou, sem dar muitos detalhes.

Houve um breve silêncio do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que Zechs pensasse em desligar, mas a voz da mulher voltou a se fazer presente, num tom que ele simplesmente não pôde reconhecer.

- Coma? – Ela perguntou, como se para ter certeza de que ouvira bem.

- Sim, foi o que eu disse.

- Eu... onde ele está? Quero dizer, em que hospital? – Clarisse perguntou, parecendo desorientada.

- Memorial. O horário de visita começa às oito da manhã.

Dito isso, Zechs desligou o telefone, não querendo ouvir uma resposta negativa. Sabia que o namorado sofria pela rejeição da família e não queria ter que lidar com aquilo naquele momento, senão acabaria por perder a cabeça. Colocou o telefone no gancho e viu Heero assentir em aprovação, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida e voltando a colocar a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Nós vamos pegar o desgraçado. – Heero declarou, olhando-o nos olhos. – Nós somos da elite, ninguém passa pela gente.

Zechs sorriu, lembrando-se de quando ele e Heero começaram a trabalhar junto, quando ainda eram jovens demais e estavam aterrorizados em sua primeira missão, onde dissera aquela frase para o japonês e desde então ela sempre era repetida quando um deles se sentia inseguro ou temeroso.

- Sim... nós vamos pegá-lo.

**x**

Olhando ao redor, teve a certeza de que estava sozinho. Pegou o celular e discou, sendo imediatamente atendido.

- Agente Gray falando.

- Até que enfim, Gray. Eu estava esperando por notícias. – A voz lhe disse, ironicamente. – Status da missão?

- Não há com o que se preocupar.

- Oh, não? – O homem o questionou, ainda com um leve divertimento em sua voz. – Eu soube que o jovem Maxwell está no hospital, em coma.

Ele franziu o cenho, em irritação.

- Como sabe? – Perguntou, atordoado.

- As notícias correm rápido. Ainda me admira que ele tenha sobrevivido com você encarregado de eliminá-lo. – Ele disse, debochadamente.

- A mim também. Mas fui interrompido. – Explicou, se irritando cada vez mais.

- Foi visto? – O homem o questionou, firmemente.

- Não.

- Ótimo. Então dê um jeito de terminar o seu trabalho, antes que Maxwell acorde. – Ele ordenou, com a voz suave, porém demonstrando sua imperiosidade.

- Eu cuidarei para que ele não acorde.

Dito isso, desligou o telefone, olhando para a rua deserta enquanto sentia o vento frio bater em seu rosto. Completaria sua missão nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, mas precisava primeiro traçar um plano para que pudesse eliminar aquele jovem sem que fosse visto.


End file.
